


Strong Hands

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of Equius.</p><p>Strong hands were all well and good until they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Hands

Strong hands were all well and good until they weren't.

When a weak heart failed, what good were the strong hands it held still? When a weak mind refused to let go, to break free, what use was the strength laid aside?

In another lifetime, another reality, one doomed from the start, perhaps they had been of some use. He could almost smile, if he could smile, at the thought. A pair of them, ghosts of course, where she smiled at him, where she saw him die with a fight perhaps, or maybe even saw him win. A reality where he had been strong of character. A reality she didn't have to die trying in vain to avenge him. 

But here, though, he hadn't. Here, though, he had failed, and she had pressed on in her way, her simple way, to smile, to make friends with those she was placed around, to simply strive to enjoy the lot she was given. 

He wanted to apologize, to fall to his knees and beg forgiveness for his failings. He wanted, so much, to find what he could do to make it up to her. But that wasn't meant to be. The weakness in his heart, in his mind, dying hadn't erased that any more than they'd erased her smile. That was what brought him to this end, the end where his strength was overtaken, where someone else reached into his mind to take control, and he let him.

It was always easier, after all, to let someone else direct his strength, to accept superiority where it was wont to guide. 

Even in death, nothing ever changed.


End file.
